Destinos cruzados
by RosaVirg
Summary: Una recopilación de las historias de vida de los caballeros dorados desde mi punto de vista. Un demonio, una máscara, un amigo inesperado, un negocio, una promesa, un jardín... marcan la vida de estos seres de leyenda y muestran su faceta mas humana. Ambientado en el período de gobierno de Saga.
1. Capítulo 1: Demonio

**Demonio**

_Shaka, ¿por qué eres tan distante? _

Perdió la cuenta de cuanta gente le había preguntado lo mismo y siempre la respuesta era diferente, si es que había respuesta.

El caballero de Virgo era aclamado por su fuerza, que solo era comparable a su misticismo. Pocas veces salía de su templo, y su principal destino era los aposentos del Santo Papa.

_Demonio_

La palabra que cruzaba su mente cada vez que la gente preguntaba el porqué de su comportamiento.

Se sabía diferente. Un santo protector de la Diosa de por sí ya era un milagro andante, pero él era en muchos sentidos diferente a esos seres de leyenda. Era reflexivo, pero eran contadas las ocasiones donde compartía sus reflexiones con sus compañeros. Su piel era tan pálida y el sol que caía sobre el Santuario tan poderoso. Se sabía amable, pero nadie lo caracterizaba así. ¿Cuándo había pasado de restringirse de la vista a alejarse de las personas?

Sus idas a los aposentos del Papa eran fuente de alivio, si bien muchas veces hablaban de temas de estrategia y gerencia, el hablar con ese hombre le agradaba en demasía. El ser escuchado y hablar con alguien era gratificante, y si bien cargar con el peso de la tristeza infinita del otro era sofocante ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el sufrimiento humano. Saga era un traidor, había usurpado el puesto de Papa a la fuerza, había asesinado a su hermano gemelo, estaba psicológicamente trastornado, todo eso lo sabía. No tuvo necesidad de preguntar, el mayor se lo confesó un día mientras suplicante le pedía que lo matara. Shaka no lo hizo, se excusó en sus ideales, ¿quién era él para juzgar la justicia si esta es un concepto subjetivo? Si alguien juzgaba a Géminis de injusto él estaría dispuesto a defenderlo, estaba dispuesto a pensar sobre todo en el bienestar de la caballería. Si esa fue la excusa oficial. Pero sabía que había algo más, el dolor de ese hombre lo había conmovido, le había tocado su estructura de una manera que pensó jamás volver a sentir.

Una vez más sus cavilaciones lo habían llevado a revivir los hechos de su infancia, no sabía si para cura terapéutica o como recuerdo desgarrador.

Al norte de la India numerosa población se agrupaba. En un pueblo alejado de la opulenta ciudad, una mujer esperaba a su bebé con alegría. Su esposo era todo lo que ella esperaba, su futuro al lado de él estaba garantizado. Su boda fue sencilla pero aclamada por la comunidad. En ese pueblo todos se conocían, la cantidad de habitantes no superaba un par de centenas y ella y su marido eran bien conocidos por la comunidad.

En este pueblo la religión jugaba un papel fundamental y contrario a las grandes ciudades, aquí las creencias y supersticiones eran fuertes. El día tan esperado llegó y trajo desgracias.

La madre y los presentes observaron con sorpresa como la piel del niño era de un rosado inusual, como su cabello imitaba el color del oro y como sus ojos reflejaban el cielo. Una vista fascinante para cualquier mortal deslumbrado por el milagro de la vida, pero para aquella familia los rasgos eran alarmantes. ¿Por qué un niño rubio había nacido en una familia de piel morena y pelo negro? ¿Por qué el infante no se parecía nada al que proclamaba ser su padre? Para la mente de los mundanos habitantes el niño era producto del adulterio.

La soñadora mujer fue repudiada, su esposo renegó del niño y de ella. Fue socialmente acusada de pecadora. Los vecinos idearon una cantidad de teorías que iban desde que la mujer había mantenido relaciones impuras con uno de los tantos turistas europeos hasta que la había castigado un ser divino.

Pagma se esforzaba por amar a su hijo, era difícil criarlo sola, pero sabía que su conciencia estaba limpia. Lo sabía, pero cada día su mente cedía a la amargura. Cada día era más difícil mirar a ese niño que le había retorcido los sueños. Sus amigas dejaron de hablarle, sus padres la atendían a regañadientes, pero lo peor era que nadie creía en su verdad.

Por su parte Vivek, su hijo, crecía con una belleza exótica. Desde muy temprana edad había demostrado inteligencia inusual, a los cinco años era capaz de leer y recitar poemas. Su madre eso no lo veía normal y los habitantes del pueblo tampoco.

Una de las cosas que estaba más clara en la memoria del caballero de Virgo era como de pequeño podía hacer que las cosas se movieran sin tocarlas, como podía escuchar hasta el animal más pequeño si cerraba sus ojos, como veía las almas de los muertos cruzar el rio Ganges, como percibía los espíritus malignos cerca de las personas.

Todo esto se lo contó a su madre, y ésta lo aisló de los vecinos. Salir a jugar estaba prohibido, quedarse en la calle estaba prohibido, hablar con otros niños estaba prohibido, alejarse de la casa estaba prohibido, preguntar el por qué de las prohibiciones estaba prohibido.

Un día el pequeño Vivek se aventuró a desobedecer a su madre. Salió a jugar con los otros niños. Mientras estaban en plena sesión de juegos un chico resbaló y cayó por una vertiente no muy inclinada pero peligrosa para un niño. El niño rubio usó esos poderes que tenia, iba a ser el héroe de todos. Pero olvidó que no todos los humanos están preparados para los héroes. Alzó al chico en el aire y lo colocó en un lugar seguro, no obstante la reacción fue totalmente contraria a lo que esperaba, los niños huyeron despavoridos.

-¡Un demonio*! ¡Es un demonio!- gritaban a todo pulmón. Acto seguido tomaron algunas piedras y se las arrojaron. Una alcanzó a darle en la cabeza, Vivek gimió de dolor y corrió hacia su casa.

Entre sollozos le contó a su mamá lo que había pasado. Ella lo abofeteó muchas veces, estaba histérica, una vez más su hijo había atraído la atención de sus vecinos negativamente, una vez más tendría que disculparse por algo que no hizo, una vez más la mirarían con desdén y desconfianza, una vez más ese niño seria catalogado como maldito. Esa fue la primera y la última vez que Vivek desobedeció a su madre.

Los días pasaron y los vecinos arrojaban piedras a su casa, le gritaban que se fueran, estaban aterrados por el niño. Vivek solo veía a su madre llorar y susurrar disculpas, se sentía culpable porque sabía que todo era por él, no era tonto, sabía que era diferente y que la humanidad es reacia a aceptar lo diferente. Más aún, cada día los espíritus malignos le susurraban más cosas.

_Destrúyelos… Acaba con esto… tu puedes matarlos a todos… _

El les gritaba que lo dejaran en paz y se escondía debajo de las sábanas. Dentro de las voces que escuchaba había una que lo consolaba, era una voz profunda y misteriosa, esa voz le hablaba de felicidad, de propósito, de poder, de amor por los humanos.

-¿Y cómo puedo sentir amor por los que ahora me condenan?- le respondió un día.

_Camina, sal al mundo y lo verás_

-¿Cómo puedo irme sin mi mamá?

La voz no respondió. Él lo entendió. Su madre sería feliz sin él. Todo era su culpa. Ella no lloraría. Tenía miedo de dejarla, pero fue a despedirse de ella mientras dormía. Haría esto por ella, ¿o era por el mismo? Esa era una respuesta imposible para un niño de siete años.

Se volvió en las sombras hacia ese pueblo que lo había despreciado. Con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió a la voz que lo guiara.

Shaka recordó acurrucado en su cama los días posteriores a esa decisión. Se vio hambriento en el bosque, asustado de los sonidos, de las voces, de la soledad. Su mentor nunca le había abandonado, pero el necesitaba más, siempre había necesitado más. Pronto había llegado a un monasterio donde lo acogieron y trataron como a un ser divino, aquellos ancianos tomaban sus rasgos e inteligencia como dones.

_Que irónico _

Ese monasterio era singular, allí servían a una Diosa que guiaba a la humanidad sin dejar las costumbres budistas de lado. Su mentor le dijo que allí estaba su lugar. Que su destino era servir a la humanidad.

A los pocos meses una armadura de oro apareció frente a sí. Shaka sonrió al recordar las caras de alegría de esos ancianos, el no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que era importante. La armadura de la Santa Virgen lo había elegido a él, a ese demonio.

_Demonio_

Vivek, ahora llamado Shaka de Virgo, entendió que su mayor desgracia no fue haber nacido en esa comunidad que lo llamaba demonio, sino que su madre lo creyera.

Una lágrima brotó de su ojo. Una reacción normal al recordar su pasado, pero esta vez tenía un respuesta única a la pregunta.

_Shaka, ¿por qué eres tan distante? _

-Los demonios así son- susurró y cayó dormido.

*Aquí los niños se refieren a un Asura, en el hinduismo los asuras son un grupo de deidades sedientas de poder y en constante guerra, consideradas demoníacas o pecaminosas. Las otras ocasiones se refieren a Shaka como Demonio, sin especificar cuál.


	2. Capítulo 2: Lealtad

**Lealtad**

Él era brillante y orgulloso. Nadie le superaba en su lealtad a la Diosa. Era su fiel guerrero, su eterno protector.

Si, protector. Esa palabra le quedaba bien. Le gustaba proteger. Proteger a la Diosa, proteger el Santuario, proteger a la humanidad, proteger a su madre. Si, era un protector. Hablando de su madre…

_¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará viva? ¡No! No pienses en eso idiota. En tu mente no debe haber espacio para el pasado, ahora eres ejemplo a seguir, tienes que enfocarte en el futuro. _

Shura de Capricornio caminaba con postura erguida por los abarrotados pasillos del Santuario. Las miradas de todos se posaban en su dorada armadura. Sonrió levemente al notar la atención de todos sobre si. Le gustaba esa aura de respeto que emanaban los habitantes del Santuario cuando lo veían. Vio como unos hacían pequeñas reverencias a su paso. Se dirigía a su templo.

Dentro del Santuario se sentía cómodo, es por eso que pedía permanecer allí cuanto fuera posible. Al contrario de muchos compañeros, a él no le gustaba viajar. Se sabía fundamental para la protección de la Diosa que reposaba en aquel sitio, y buscar salir en misiones al exterior como hacia el caballero de Escorpión o Piscis era una vergüenza. Para eso estaban los santos de plata y bronce.

Llegó a su templo, donde un sirviente estaba limpiando la sala, le dijo que iría a su alcoba. Eran las tres de la tarde y estaba cansado. Se decidió a dormir unos minutos. Se acostó y su mente se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

Un circo, estaba en un circo. Miró a su alrededor, la gente caminaba y reía alegremente. Reconoció el lugar, España. Su pueblo natal. Era de noche y el circo ambulante mostraba sus atributos a los lugareños. Ese no era un sueño, era un recuerdo. Sonrió al encontrarse en aquel lugar de fantasía, caminó unos pasos y se miró en un espejo posado afuera de la "Casa de los Espejos". Se vio con ocho años de edad.

-¡Fernando! ¡Vamos!- le gritó una mujer a lo lejos. Sus ropas eran provocativas y su reputación dudosa. Su madre lo llamaba y le hacía gestos de que la diversión se había acabado.

Todos en el pueblo lo sabían, el mismo también, su madre era una prostituta, una que alguna vez tuvo una clientela importante, y a la que su ambición la precedía. Pero todo había acabado con su nacimiento, literalmente. Su madre perdió a esos clientes cuando quedó embarazada del pequeño Fernando y ahora ganaba lo justo para sobrevivir sin lujos. Vivían con su abuela materna. Fernando la amaba, ella era la que cuidaba de él. Su madre casi nunca estaba en casa.

-¿Podemos ir allí mama?- preguntó halando el brazo de su madre.

-No, es hora de irse a casa- dijo la madre con hastío.

-Pero yo quiero, por favor, ¿sí?- Insistía el menor tirando del brazo.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- espetó su madre. El pequeño se quedo inmóvil y bajo la mirada, cuando su mama se enfadaba solía gritar y a él no le gustaba cuando ella gritaba.

Cabizbajo siguió a su madre por las calles de ese pueblo inundado de turistas. Uno en particular no perdía de vista a la mujer con llamativa ropas.

_Una mujer tan hermosa y con ese oficio tan indigno. _Pensó.Miró al niño a su lado, tenía cara de querer llorar. Bueno, no tenía tiempo de indagar en sus vidas, él tenia una tarea apremiante. El Patriarca le había confiado la búsqueda del aspirante de Capricornio. Y para Ibdalias eso era materia prioritaria.

El Santo Papa había divisado en las estrellas que en esa región se encontraba el elegido. Cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino escuchó voces exaltadas a su espalda.

-¡Vaya preciosura! ¿Quieres un poco de mi amor?- dijo un hombre notablemente ebrio y otro a su lado, en el mismo estado, rio.

-El negocio está cerrado- dijo la mujer con cara de fastidio y tomó la mano de su hijo. Estaba cansada y no le gustaba que Fernando estuviera cerca de ese ambiente.

El hombre que reía la tomó del brazo con brusquedad impidiéndole seguir- ¿Acaso no quieres mi dinero perra?- La mujer se soltó del agarre y quiso seguir su camino pero el otro sujeto le impidió el paso. –Ahora por lista lo vas a hacer gratis- dijo empujándola hacia una verja y forcejeando con ella.

Ibdalias se puso en alerta y caminó con paso apresurado hacia los dos hombres. Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una cosmoenergía proveniente de la escena. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico había golpeado al hombre que empujó a su madre hacia la pared con una fuerza inaudita para alguien de su tamaño, y rápidamente se sacudió al otro sujeto que lo agarraba golpeándolo en el abdomen.

Finalmente lo había encontrado, ese sería el Santo de Capricornio, no había duda. Vio como el chico tomaba a su madre de la mano y los dos corrían. Los siguió y supo donde vivían. Al día siguiente le haría una propuesta a esa dama.

La abuela de Fernando notó enseguida la agitación en su hija y su nieto. Una vez más ese negocio de ella los había puesto en peligro. Discutió con su hija, quien se negaba a tener un trabajo digno.

-¿¡Que dices!? Ese es tu plan de vida perfecta, ¡y una mierda! ¡Trabajaré como burro solo para ganar en un mes lo que me gano en tres polvos!- Alicia, la abuela, abofeteó a su hija.

-Baja la voz, ¡no digas eso frente al niño!

-Él lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿¡a que tus compañeros del colegio te lo dicen!?-le espetó a su hijo que estaba sentado en una silla con ojos llorosos- Es este maldito pueblo que no deja que nadie progrese, todos te juzgan, ¡váyanse todos a la mierda!

Fernando observaba a su madre, de nuevo estaba gritando, sus sollozos eran casi inaudibles.

-Y tu vieja infeliz, en vez de estar jodiéndome deberías agradecer que yo te doy un techo y comida, y que gracias a mi vergonzoso trabajo tu y este niño comen, tú no me diste la vida que yo merecía, y ahora te jodes y te aguantas.- sentenció para encerrarse en una habitación dando un portazo.

Al día siguiente Ibdalias hizo acto de presencia en el hogar de la familia de Fernando.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo con mirada desconfiado la señora Alicia.

-Buenas tardes señora, mi nombres es Ibdalias Nerus, quisiera hablar con la madre del niño de cabellos negros.

Alicia lo invitó a pasar. El hombre debía estar en sus cuarentas. Lucía un traje elegante, y sus ropas denotaban riqueza. Si bien su aire era misterioso, no le inspiró maldad. No parecía ser uno de los clientes de su hija, y tanto su nombre como su acento eran extranjeros.

Esperaron a Laura, la madre de Fernando. Y cuando estuvieron a solas Ibdalias le habló a la mujer de quien era, y que quería, sin rodeos.

-Déjeme ver si le estoy entendiendo, usted está diciendo que mi hijo es el elegido para proteger al mundo y que usted es un "Santo" que viene a llevárselo para que sirva a una Diosa griega- dijo la mujer con mirada atónita- Váyase de mi casa, loco y coja oficio- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ibdalias esperaba esa respuesta. Tomó una manzana de la bandeja que estaba en la mesa y se dispuso a enseñarle a la dama sus habilidades, era el Santo de Capricornio después de todo. Colocó la manzana en el piso cerca de la puerta y atrajo la atención de la dama. Con un movimiento de su dedo la manzana se despedazó en pequeños trozos.

-Entiendo que para usted es difícil entenderlo, pero esto que le digo, mi señora, no es cuestión de locura- le dijo suavemente a la mujer que observaba la manzana con la boca abierta.

-Piénselo, no tendrá porque preocuparse por el bienestar de su hijo, el vivirá en un lugar donde todas las comodidades le serán dadas. Y el Santuario garantiza de igual forma el bienestar económico de usted y su señora madre. Volveré en algunos días- dijo y se retiró.

Era insólito dejarle su hijo a un extraño, era inaceptable dárselo a ese extraño capaz de cortar un objeto con un movimiento de su dedo. Era imposible que Fernando quisiera alejarse de ella. Menos probable aún que su madre Alicia aceptara el trato y se despidiera de su nieto.

En contra de todas las posibilidades, Laura aceptó ver de nuevo al extraño.

-¿Cuanto quiere?- dijo sin vacilaciones el hombre frio frente a ella.

-¿El va a estar bien?

-El será un héroe

-¿Los héroes son felices?

El hombre guardó silencio. Tomó el maletín que traía consigo y lo abrió frente a la mujer. Fajos de billetes se encontraba en el interior. La mujer los tomó con ojos llenos de avaricia.

Nunca podría darle una vida digna a su hijo, en ese pueblo estaban estigmatizados, no vivía con un padre que lo defendiera, ella no sabía siquiera quien era ese padre. Todos los pronósticos arrojaban a que su hijo seria un mediocre toda la vida. El señor frente a ella le estaba proponiendo un futuro brillante. Si, tomaría todas esas excusas y se las diría a su madre cuando preguntara a donde había ido Fernando.

La noche de la partida, Fernando se rehusó fervientemente a irse, tanto así que el extraño tuvo que cargarlo para que se fueran. Era una vista desgarradora, pero Ibdalias era un hombre pragmático y no precisamente sensible. El niño lloró todo el camino hasta quedarse dormido.

-Quiero volver con mi mamá- sollozaba Fernando.

-Escúchame niño, tu madre ya no quiere vivir contigo, conmigo obtendrás gloria y respeto. Serás alguien grande.

-¡Yo no quiero ser grande, solo quiero estar con mi mamá!

-Muchas veces en la vida las cosas no salen como uno quiere… Sécate esas lágrimas, primera regla de ahora en adelante: Está prohibido llorar y lamentarse por el pasado.

Shura despertó con la respiración agitada. Hacía mucho que no tenía ese sueño. Se sintió descolocado por un momento. La tristeza se apoderó de su ser. Su madre lo había vendido. Lo supo de boca de su maestro.

Su maestro… ese hombre había sido un gran entrenador, pero un ser abominable a ojos de Shura.

No le guardaba rencor, pero no se sentía especialmente feliz al recordar las cosas que él le obligó a hacer. Los dolorosos entrenamientos, las frías palabras, las escazas caricias, la rigidez soberbia. A sus 20 años Shura comprendía lo que su maestro quería hacer con él, comprendía que aquellas normas estaban para forjar su carácter, y se lo agradecía. Pero nunca le perdonaría por arrancarlo de cuajo del mundo de mentiras, aquel en donde creía fervientemente que su madre lo amaba, en donde soñaba con ser policía, donde su abuela lo consentía y donde su mayor preocupación era tener suficiente dinero ahorrado para disfrutar de todas las atracciones del circo ambulante que cada año llegaba a su pueblo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Soledad

**Soledad**

Tenía hambre y eso lo puso de mal humor, no le gustaba tener hambre, le recordaba a los momentos de desesperación, cuando no tenía a nadie quien lo auxiliara y le diera un poco de comida.

Bajaba las escaleras con prisa. Era medio día, había pasado toda la mañana en la secretaria ayudando a ordenar documentos. Maldijo en voz baja, debía llegar a su templo y preparar comida, el no tenía sirvientes, no le agradaba la idea de confiarle a alguien su templo, un lugar tan íntimo y donde se sentía seguro. Una idea le cruzó por la mente y sonrió traviesamente.

Milo entró en el templo de Acuario. Su estómago rugió ante el olor que impregnaba la cocina. Allí encontró a Camus revolviendo el contenido de un olla.

-Hola- saludó Milo alegremente.

-Hola- respondió el otro sin apartar la vista del estofado.

Para los dos entrar a la casa del otro pidiendo permiso era una formalidad banal, hacia más de seis años que se conocían y era imposible desconfiar uno del otro.

-Debes tener hambre, siéntate, esto ya está casi listo- dijo en voz baja el santo de Acuario.

Milo se quedó atónito por un momento- ¿cómo supiste que tenía hambre?- dijo con vos divertida.

-Siempre pones esa expresión cuando tienes hambre- dijo el otro dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Su amigo era muy perspicaz. Era increíble como aparentaba tanta frialdad pero no se le escapaba ninguna muestra de emoción de sus pares, ambos compartían la característica de ser muy observadores. Si bien por parte de Milo era debido a su desconfianza.

Comieron y Milo agradeció el gesto. Luego se sentaron en el sofá.

-Puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Camus mirándolo a los ojos.

Milo bajó la mirada- Si.

-¿De verdad te gusta mi comida?- dijo con cara extrañada el pelirrojo.

Milo soltó una carcajada. -¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

Camus rio- Soy consciente de mis pocas habilidades culinarias, por eso pregunto.

Milo negó con la cabeza. –Tu comida es muy buena- dijo con expresión seria- además rechazar la comida que te ofrecen es imperdonable, por lo menos para mí.

Camus inclinó la cabeza en señal de curiosidad- Eso lo sé, lo que no se es el porqué de esa opinión. Es decir, hay gente que no siente remordimiento al rechazar tal favor, si la comida no le gusta no tienen porque comerla.

Milo volvió a bajar la mirada, hablar de eso le era incómodo, pero estaba frente a la persona que más lo conocía, no era justo para Camus desconocer algo que había marcado su vida de tal manera.

-Veraz, cuando yo era pequeño, de uno años, no tenía un lugar donde vivir, o padres que me cuidaran- Camus lo miraba fijamente- y mi situación no era precisamente buena.

Un infantil Milo corría buscando refugio de la lluvia. No podía volver a ese callejón, unas personas lo habían usurpado. El agua fría se colaba por la fina tela de su ropa y le erizaba la piel. Al fin encontró escondite. Se sentó en el piso con las rodillas a la altura del pecho y posó su rostro sobre ellas.

Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, estaba asustado. Se preguntaba por qué le tenía que pasar eso, por qué la gente descansaba en sus salas calientes y él temblaba de frío en el piso sucio, por qué los niños que jugaban en el parque eran cuidados por sus padres y él deambulaba en busca de comida por los callejones de la gran ciudad de Atenas, por qué todos tenía alguien a quien abrazar y el estaba solo con sus raspadas rodillas.

Milo Aristidis era un huérfano de seis años cuyo hogar era la calle. Era hijo de una mujer marginal que murió cuando el tenía cinco años. Solía estar con una pandilla que lo cuidaba, pero miembros de esa pandilla habían ido desapareciendo. Hace una hora se encontraba con Jayden, un adolescente que lideraba un grupo de niños a los que ponía a pedir y robar a los transeúntes. Una patrulla los interceptó y huyeron en diferentes direcciones, la lluvia comenzó y ahí estaba: mojado, solo, hambriento y muerto de frio. Le preocupaba no poder encontrar a los otros, no podía volver a donde se separaron, la policía estaría allí. No entendía bien que le pasaría si la policía lo encontraba pero supuso que sería algo malo ya que Jayden les advertía siempre alejarse de ella.

Contra toda voluntad se quedó dormido. Una mano en su hombro lo despertó. Se levantó exaltado, una mujer de mediana edad lo miraba con ojos tiernos.

-¿Cariño te encuentras bien?

Milo miró a su alrededor. La mujer estaba acompañada de un adolescente que parecía ser su hijo. Guardó silencio por un momento y respondió en voz baja.

-Tengo frio

La mujer miró a su hijo, la lluvia había cesado. El muchacho se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso al niño que lo tomó sin rechistar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Milo le mostró seis dedos.

-¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir?- preguntó la señora con cara de preocupación.

Milo negó. Quería llorar pero se contuvo, tal vez esa señora le daría algo para comer.

-Mi nombre es Madeleine- dijo con voz dulce- Ven conmigo. Te encontraremos un lugar para vivir.

Milo se alarmó. ¿A dónde lo llevarían?

-¿Con la policía?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la policía?

Milo asintió. La señora sonrió y le explico pacientemente que la policía no era mala, que su deber era proteger a los ciudadanos. Le dijo que irían al lugar donde trabajaba su hermana, un orfanato administrado por monjas. Milo le dijo que él tenía unos amigos pero ella lo confrontó diciendo que esos amigos no estaban allí y que lo habían dejado allí solo. Milo estaba molesto pero no quería apartarse de la señora, no quería estar solo, quería que alguien le sonriera de aquella manera tan dulce.

Llegaron al nombrado lugar y lo hicieron esperar en una sala. Madeleine discutía con otra señora. Milo no entendía que pasaba, tenía hambre, se levantó y fue directamente a preguntarle a Madeleine.

La señora le explicó que debía decirle a la encargada quienes eran sus padres, donde vivía, cuál era su nombre. Milo solo sabía su nombre y el de su mamá. Sus amigos de la pandilla le habían enseñado su edad y donde vivía.

-Sabia que fuiste criado en un orfanato, pero no quien te llevó allí- comentó Camus con voz suave.

Milo sonrió de lado.- La directora hizo una excepción conmigo y me dejo alli sin ningùn papeleo, supongo que era demasiado encantador- dijo con gesto soberbio.

Camus sonrió ante el comentario. Milo era, de hecho, encantador. Cuando se lo proponía hacia reir a quien sea, incluso al Mago del Hielo. Las pocas personas con las que solia convivir el escorpión podian confirmar su gran sentido de la amistad, aunque si de algo se le podia criticar era que pocas veces expresaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos completamente. Camus se sabía parecido en ese aspecto, por eso, paradójicamente, estaban muy unidos.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Milo entrara en ese lugar. Las cosas marchaban bien… bueno, no del todo. Allá dentro debía soportar que los niños más grandes le quitaran sus escasas cosas, que lo empujaran, que lo dejaran de último en la fila, que lo golpearan…

-Hola enano- escuchó tras sí una voz que se le antojaba odiosa.- Hoy quiero que me hagas un favor especial- dijo Augustus posando su brazo alrededor del cuello de un Milo que caminaba tratando de ignorarlo. Sabía que no debía meterse otra vez en problemas. La Hermana se lo había advertido, no le gustaba que la Hermana Esther se molestara.

Se deshizo del agarre del otro y aceleró el paso. De pronto sintió como una mano lo sostenía fuertemente del hombro. Augustus, unos cinco años mayor que él, lo tiró al suelo con fuerza. Milo no sabía bien que le había hecho a ese niño, pero desde su llegada no dejaba de molestarlo. Vio la risa burlona del mayor y eso fue demasiado. Se levantó y golpeó a Augustus con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. El muchacho salió disparado unos metros y se desplomó en el piso.

Milo no podía creer lo que había hecho, contempló atónito sus manos ¿Qué había sido aquello que había sentido hace unos segundos? Una sensación extraña invadió todo su ser, era como si todo el universo estuviera dentro de él. Caminó boquiabierto hacia Augustus quien yacía inmóvil, vio un hilo de sangre brotar de sus labios y entró en pánico.

El pasillo se llenó de gente. Todos decían cosas que no alcanzó a comprender, vio como una de las Hermana se acercaba a Augustus y gimió horrorizada.

-¡Esta muerto!- espetó con lágrimas en el rostro la monja.

No supo en qué momento empezó a correr, no sabía a dónde iba, no sabía qué hora era, no sabía cómo había logrado salir del orfanato, solo sabía que él había matado a Augustus, eso, y que quería desaparecer. Las monjas, durante las clases, les explicaban la palabra de Dios, lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Sabía que había hecho algo malo y no quería volver a ese lugar.

Corrió hasta que su cuerpo colapsó de cansancio. Su respiración agitada soltaba jadeos mientras sus piernas se negaban a levantarlo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó una mirada cálida detrás. Cuando la silueta de un hombre altísimo se posó frente a él, Milo alzó horrorizado la mirada.

Vio a un hombre cuyo hermoso rostro tenía arrugas, no como las del Obispo que una vez los visitó, esas denotaban avanzada edad. Este hombre debía ser más joven pero en sus ojos se reflejaba más edad de la que aparentaba. Una sonrisa amable adornaba su cara. Vestía una túnica blanca con adornos brillantes y su cabello era larguísimo. Se colocó en cuclillas frente al niño.

-Al fin te encontré- su voz concordaba con su apariencia serena y amable- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño tardó unos segundos en contestar. Aun jadeaba y, solo cuando el extraño aproximó su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Mi nombre es Shion, te he estado esperando, me alegra haberte encontrado ¿quisieras acompañarme a tu nuevo hogar?- dijo extendiéndole su mano, el niño la aceptó y el extraño lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Yo… no soy… no soy una buena persona- murmuró mirando al piso.- dice que me estaba esperando, pero no me conoce, ¿Por qué espera a alguien tan malo como yo?

-¿Una mala persona? Yo solo veo a un niño que será un héroe.

Milo guardó silencio. El extraño sonrió, lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a andar. Milo enterró su rostro en el cuello de Shion. No entendía quien era ese señor o lo que había querido decir con "héroe", pero no quería estar solo. Quería estar con el señor que le dedicó esa expresión de afecto, sin juzgarlo por el pecado que había cometido, aquel que lo sostenía protectoramente. Sintió paz al estar cerca de ese hombre y a él le confió su destino.


	4. Capítulo 4: Destino

**Destino**

Caminaba con paso torpe, estaba cansado, todo su cuerpo dolía. Saludó con una sonrisa débil a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Debía llegar a su casa, hacer la cena, comer y lavar la ropa de Aioria. Suspiró audiblemente.

Aioros entrenaba todos los días arduamente. Su maestro era estricto, pero él le agradecía todo su apoyo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando tropezó y cayó. Permaneció unos minutos en el piso, la tierra olía a humedad. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. El Santuario a esa hora se llenaba de pequeñas luces y del aroma de comida, ese Santuario que era su hogar, su Santuario.

Nunca había salido de esa región, lo más lejos que había ido era a la ciudad de Atenas, y aquella vez acompañaba a su maestro Ellias. La madre de Aioros solía ser una Santa de Bronce. Se enamoró de su padre, un paje que servía a la corte dorada. Su madre se retiró de la caballería para casarse, y el Patriarca aceptó que residiera en el Santuario entrenando a los aspirantes. Allí vivieron los cuatro felizmente por unos años, hasta que la tragedia azotó sus vidas. Su padre murió de una enfermedad engorrosa y su madre un día desapareció. Si, así, se esfumó. Les dijo que iría a comprar algo, les dio un beso y se marchó. Aioros aun esperaba su regreso, y cada día debía lidiar con las continuas preguntas de su hermanito de seis años.

Se levantó con dificultad y se dispuso a seguir su camino, recogería a su hermanito, quien imaginó estaría jugando con otros niños. A Aioria le gustaba acompañar a su hermano a los entrenamientos, pero el mayor no estaba de acuerdo con que el menor contemplara la violencia con la cual su maestro lo entrenaba. Aun no se decidía si Aioria sería Santo o no, su vida sería más fácil si en vez de servir a la Diosa creciera y fuera un sirviente. Pero eso no dependía de él, lamentablemente. Si las estrellas regentes del destino de su hermano así lo disponían, el menor sería aspirante.

Aioros aspiraba a la armadura de Sagitario. Cuando sus padres se enteraron, de la boca del mismísimo Shion, que Aioros estaba bajo la protección de la constelación de Sagitario no pudieron ocultar su felicidad y orgullo.

Llegó al lugar donde estaría su hermanito, y éste al verlo se le abalanzó. Aioros lo abrazó conteniendo un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?- le preguntó con voz cansada al sonriente niño.

Aioria hablaba entusiasmadamente de sus actividades lúdicas mientras caminaban. Al llegar a su casa Aioros tomó un baño. Se contempló los moretones frente al espejo. Se sentía vulnerable y triste, no le gustaba sentirse así, y lo peor era que no sabía exactamente por qué.

Mentira. Si lo sabía. Estaba adolorido y cansado, lidiar con un niño era agotador, Aioria era obediente pero siempre estaba lleno de energía, siempre demandaba de su atención. Aioros debía entrenar, limpiar, cocinar, ser buen discípulo, estudiar, obtener la armadura lo antes posible y averiguar qué pasaba con su compañero Saga que cada día parecía más taciturno. Eran demasiadas responsabilidades. Y su maldita madre no aparecía, no volvería, los había abandonado y él ni siquiera había podido aceptarlo, todavía guardaba esa estúpida esperanza.

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se veía tan cansado, quiso acurrucarse en los brazos de esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre. No tuvo tiempo de seguir lamentándose. Aioria lo llamaba con esa vocecita dulce, pero molesta, avisándole que tenía hambre, que hoy quería comer su plato favorito.

Aioros suspiró. Su tristeza se transformó en mal humor, salió y se vistió con brusquedad. Vio la silueta de su hermano en la puerta de su habitación y le espetó.

-¡Si Aioria, ya sé que tienes hambre!

-Hermano… el Patriarca está en nuestra sala- dijo susurrando el niño.

Aioros abrió los ojos, incrédulo, se apresuró a ir a la pequeña sala de estar. No daba crédito a sus ojos, allí estaba, el mismísimo Santo Papa lo miraba con serenidad y les mostraba una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Espero no interrumpir, ¿Aioros, cierto? me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de tu hermano.

Aioros, aun impresionado por la presencia del mayor, le ofreció asiento en su sofá. Pocas veces alguien dentro del Santuario tenía el privilegio de ver al Patriarca al rostro, y menos aun fuera de sus aposentos. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ese enigmático ser, a esta distancia podía ver a través del casco sus facciones serenas, pero algo arrugadas y sus ojos violetas que transmitían sabiduría.

-Se que aspiras a la armadura de Sagitario, tengo fe que conseguirás el ropaje pronto. Pero he venido hoy porque cuando estaba en Star Hill anoche, las estrellas me dijeron algo importante.

Dirigió la mirada a Aioria, quien se escondía tímidamente detrás de su hermano.

-Tu hermano está bendecido con la protección de la constelación de Leo.

Los ojos de Aioros se abrieron aun más. Su boca se secó, no sabía cómo reaccionar, bajó la mirada, y asintió lentamente.

-Entiendo, ¿quien se encargará de su entrenamiento?

No quería mostrar lo que sentía en ese momento, hablaría con el tecnicismo de un estratega. Los sentimentalismos eran intolerables en esta situación.

-Tengo pesado un par de personas para su entrenamiento físico…

-Yo quiero a mi hermano- interrumpió Aioria, llamando la atención de los presentes.- Quiero que mi hermano me entrene…- susurró apenado.

-Por mi está bien, puedes entrenar con tu hermano si eso te hace sentir más cómodo. –La expresión paternal de Shion hizo que Aioria sonriera.

Shion se levantó y Aioros lo acompaño hasta la puerta, ambos salieron y Shion habló.

-Cuéntame que te molesta Aioros

Aioros bajó la mirada, ya no aguantaba más, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. Encaró al Papa.

-No quiero que mi hermano sufra, no quiero que lo sometan a esos entrenamientos brutales, no quiero que esté en peligro, ¡no quiero que cargue con la paz de la Tierra en sus hombros!- su voz se alzaba a medida que avanzaba.

Shion lo abrazó. Una abrazo que se le torno paternal y cálido- Lo siento- dijo susurrándole al oído.

Aioros lloró con más fuerza. Aquella escena era increíble, el Papa pidiéndole disculpas a él, abrazándolo. Su lógica lo avergonzaba, pero devolvió el abrazo, en el gesto más desesperado de su vida.

Luego de unos minutos, Aioros deshizo el abrazo y miró con ojos vidriosos al mayor. –Su excelencia… -comenzó.

Shion posó un dedo amablemente sobre sus labios, callándolo al instante.- Si me quieres decir algo dímelo mañana en mis aposentos, necesitas descansar y tu hermanito tiene hambre. –dijo sonriendo. Dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Aioros salió de sus cavilaciones cuando su hermano lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Estas enojado?

Aioros sonrió y lo abrazó enérgicamente.-¿Contigo? Nunca.


End file.
